A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system.
A rotorcraft may include a variety of windows. Some of these windows may allow the pilot to see outside the rotorcraft. Two examples of a rotorcraft window may include a front windshield and a chin window. A chin window may allow a pilot to see a portion of the ground proximate to the rotorcraft when the rotorcraft is operating near the ground.